The Wild Update: Zombie Missions
This page catalogues the decks used by the AI opponents in the new Zombie missions, which were added in the Wild Update. Mission 1: Levitating Lasers Opposing Hero: Hyper Bean Fight theme: Spaceport Plot: Rustbolt, Immorticia and Brain Freeze are battling the plants attacking the giant moon Electromagnet when Green Shadow calls for backup. Hyper Bean appears from a portal and fights the zombies, who are unable to defeat him. Hyper Bean is only dealt with when Super Brainz, fleeing from a rampaging Chompzilla, runs right into Hyper Bean and accidentally knocks him back into his own portal, where he is sucked away. Encounter Battle Deck: x4 Weed x4 Weenie Beanie x4 Pumpkinhead x2 Weedwhacker x2 Cattail x2 Vanilla x4 Iceberg Lettuce x2 Assault Ryefle x4 Redistribution x2 Corn Strike x4 Spiky Surprise x2 Chilly Pepper x4 Shellery Notes: This deck is relatively weak, with many low-strength plants and little late-game muscle. However, beware of the Spiky Surprises as well as Weed synergy with Pumpkinheads and Weedwhackers, which Hyper Bean could use to gain an edge. Later on, you would also need to look out for his pair of Corn Strikes. Mini-Boss Battle Deck: x4 Weed x4 Weenie Beanie x4 Pumpkinhead x2 Weedwhacker x2 Cattail x1 Flag Weed x4 Flowerbed x2 Lightning Reed x4 Spring Bean x4 Redistribution x2 Corn Strike x4 Spiky Surprise x2 Terracotta Weed x1 Mutated Plant Food Notes: This deck is also rather weak, but is harder to fight off, because Hyper Bean has traded his Freezing cards for an extension of his Weed synergy. He retains certain tricks that must be watched out for, however, such as the Spiky Surprises and the two Corn Strikes. While it seems like he has too many low cost cards, he does have a nasty Trick up his sleeves in the form of a Mutated Plant Food, which could potentially kill you in late game. "Blast it! Hyper Bean has called backup from his far-out futuristic friends! He starts with a Laser Bean but without any cards in hand." – Dr. Zomboss Effect: Hyper Bean starts with a Frozen 4/6 Laser Bean with Strikethrough in the middle lane and –4 cards. Boss Fight Battle Deck: x4 Weed x4 Weenie Beanie x4 Pumpkinhead x2 Weedwhacker x2 Cattail x2 Garlic x4 Vanilla x4 Garlic Drone x2 Energy Pulse x2 Assault Ryefle x4 Smoosh-Shroom x1 Hell-banero Smite x1 Bloomderbuss Bombardment x4 Shellery Notes: This deck is more powerful, with more rares (look out for the Energy Pulses and Hell-banero Smite in particular) as well as having overall more firepower, with Smoosh-Shrooms to help him out late game. However, this deck cannot be unleashed very early as he starts with no cards, but the Laser Bean may be a thorn in your side. Try using Deadly zombies or Bouncing the Laser Bean, while making use of your massive card advantage to deal heavy damage early game. Mission 2: Sunny Showdown Opposing Hero: Scorching Sovereign Fight theme: Backyard Plot: A huge wave of Zombies is attacking the Plants' side of Suburbia when Scorching Sovereign appears and drives them back. The Smash and Z-Mech emerge to fight her and are also beaten back, when Zomboss's moon electromagnet briefly succeeds in causing a lunar eclipse. Though short-lived, the darkness lasts long enough for Scorching Sovereign to lose power and get knocked unconscious by the rallying Zombies. Encounter Battle Deck: x4 Bellflower x4 Weed x4 Sunflower x2 Sage Sage x2 Pepper M.D. x3 Mixed Nuts x4 Pumpkinhead x3 Garlic x2 Garlic Drone x2 Power Flower x2 Assault Ryefle x2 Whack-A-Zombie x2 Smashing Pumpkin x2 Water Balloons x1 Squash x1 Three-Headed Chomper Notes: This deck utilises mostly Solar cards and Flower synergy. However, the deck composition is weak and most of her cards are not made the most of. She has too few healing plants and tricks to boost Pepper M.D. properly, and she has very few Team-Up Plants, making the Mixed Nuts close to worthless. Nonetheless, watch out for Flower Synergy and her Power Flowers healing her for significant amounts, while the Smashing Pumpkin and her single Three-Headed Chomper could deal significant damage. Mini-Boss Battle Deck: "You're going to need shades for this one. Scorching Sovereign has +5 Health and is starting with her Signature Superpower, Sunflower Summon!" – Dr. Zomboss Effect: Scorching Sovereign has +5 Health and is guaranteed to start with Sunflower Summon. Boss Battle Deck: Mission 3: Security Breach Opposing Plant Hero: The Grainbringer Fight theme: Zomboss Lab Plot: The Grainbringer breaks into Zomboss's Lab and starts laying waste to the place. The Zombies only manage to stop him when they fire the experimental Chewing Gum Cannon at him, sticking him in place. N00bslayer2016 (talk) 14:06, January 1, 2017 (UTC)